The present invention relates, generally, to clamping devices for cables, wires and the like. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved cable clamp of the rotary jaw type which may be adjusted to accomodate cables of varying diameters.
Rotary jaw clamping devices are well known in the art and have met with success as terminal connectors both in electrical and non-electrical applications. One problem encountered in the use of prior art devices is that a specific size clamp is required for each size cable or wire. Thus, where a cable is replaced with one of a different diameter, the clamp should also be changed. Similarly, where a number of different sized cables are employed in a given installation, a like number of different sized clamps should be employed.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved rotary jaw cable clamp which employs means for adjusting the cable-receiving and cable-clamping capability thereof to enable the use of the device with cables of varying diameters.